My Gardevoir Companion
by SharpeFate71
Summary: In a world where being a Pokémon trainer is everything. One young man who has lost everything in Sinnoh alongside an unwanted Gardevoir forced in his care must learn the ropes to survive the way home to Hoenn. But is there something more to this Gardevoir then we know? I'm sure it can wait till we get home, Ten-year olds can master this so how hard can it really be right?...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**My Gardevoir Companion**

Pokèmon partners wanted or very good Pokèmon knowledge needed, see final paragraph for more info.

 **Chapter 1 The New Pokèmon Trainer, An Unexpected but still Unwanted Journey**

Bills pilling up, work shutting down and two weeks behind rent. Good morning, I am Danny Red and eighteen years old living in Sinnoh but I'm originally from the Hoenn region. I moved here because of work, the benefits are great but have gotten costly this past two years. Eight years ago I would of been a Pokèmon trainer like many ten year olds that drop out of school in the world. Sadly my parents decided that one trainer in the family was good enough so the honour to be one went to my bother for the privilege of being born first. You may be thinking that I'm jealous? Well I unlike my brother I've spent the past eight years earning college qualifications and work experience. We will see witch of us had the better deal, things are bad now but I'm not homeless... For now, at least I have a week working in the factory. Things aren't that bad, I'll just finish here and go back to Hoenn. Welp things can't get worse at this point so straight to work I go.

Short time later and Then things got worse! "What do you mean I'm fired!" Danny yelled.

Danny's supervisor made it clear, "it's as I said, we have to let you go." Unbelievable, at a worse time then this too.

Danny pleads to his supervisor "Please Mr boss man I need this job more then you know!"

He just shakes his head and looked at his clip board, "Sorry Danny, factory is closing down next week so machines are being shutdown and dismantled. That means less workers are needed to run them."

True. So, so tragically true. Despite the begging the supervisor give Danny his last pay check and sent him out the door. A weeks pay... Danny was thinking how he can use this little bit of cash to cover the cost of rent and travel home to Hoenn. The wight of everything coming down on Danny is getting tough, he just can't handle more bagged then this right now.

Then just in sight of his home, more bagged. A tall white and green Gardevoir knocking on his door to see who's in, it stopped knocking and turns to see Danny. It then smiles with great joy and reaches out to him then called out, "Gardevoir!" My name is not Gardevoir, it's Danny.

The confused Danny asks, "Hello? Can I help you?" He says as the Gardevoir smile began to disappear. It seemed it was disappointed to see Danny confused, "Is your trainer around and what are you?" Silly question, the basics of the basics are that Pokèmon can only say their names so it's probably Gardevoir. "Hang on." He reaches in his back pocket, "it's not a Pokédex but my phone has an app that can help." He takes a photo of Gardevoir for more info, it begins to scan.

Gardevoir confused waits patiently, the app says repeatedly loading, loading. Scan complete but Danny scoffed to read, "its previous form was Kirlia, to find out what this form is please perches the upgrade for ¥4,99." Seriously!

What a waste of time, lets start over Danny figured, "Hello, are you lost?" Why are I even asking in the first place? The answer is likely going to be Gardevoir.

 **"I am placed under your care, foolish human..."** A voice from nowhere.

Danny's eyes widen with shock and his hands shoot up holding his head to hear a voice in it. "Say what?" Danny says. Am I losing my mind Danny was thinking while looking at the Gardevoir, it didn't speak but Danny definitely heard something. Gardevoir then moves to the side and points to the door step at a bag with a note. While adjusting to this Danny reached to read the note, it reads "Dear bro, I'm am unable to care for this Pokèmon so I leave it in yours. Take care."

Really bro? Danny remembered his brother plays mean games with him for fun but this is ridiculous. Although he is surprised that his brother didn't leave a note saying, Dear Brother, Your Problem Now! Likely with a picture of a Tentacruel giving Danny the middle finger eight times...

While adjusting Danny walked in his home with this Gardevoir arrival, "Come on in, don't expect much I don't really have anything for myself right now." Danny walked in his tiny kitchen for food and realised the only thing he can eat is mouldy bread and catchup sandwiches, for him it would be the third day in a row... Danny looks at Gardevoir, their is no way he can afford to feed himself and this Pokemon right now.

Danny had drinks he could offer other then water, "You want some coffee?" He asks then opening the fridge to see only three cans of beer. He changed his question, "You want a black coffee?" Do Pokèmon even drink coffee that is a good question.

"Gardevoir." it says and tilted it's head.

Danny looking at Gardevoir, "Your not having my beer." He says closing the fridge assuming Gardevoir was asking.

A sound of a door opening was heard in the next room, it was Danny's landlord. "Hay Danny, my brother told me that you lost your job so I'm just here to talk."

No, no, no, no. Nooo, why now? Of all the! "Hello, about that. We do need to talk." His brother was the supervisor I remember now.

They sat down and had black coffee in the small living room. The landlord knew what to talk about first, "I know things are hard on you now but I've got sone reasonable solutions to help." Oh boy this will be good. He sat back and had a good look around the room, likely sizing it up for sale. "Ok, option one. You give me your last pay check and you can leave next week are get another job." Ok, ok that's actually reusable but no food, likely no chance to find work since twenty workers from the factory have been laid off. Only solution really is to go back home and find work there. Option two however, "you leave today and I keep everything in the building."

Ouch, that's bad but all this stuff can't really match one weeks pay. Nothing really valuable just cheep stuff thrown together in this tiny building of three rooms. Then the landlord started to think about this Pokèmon Danny had next to him. "What about this Pokèmon?"

What? Danny looked at the Gardevoir, "Gardevoir?" It says and seemed worried now.

The landlord had an idea, "I know it's illegal to sell Pokèmon, witch is silly it could be a very profitable business. But how about a quiet trade? My little girl will be starting her own journey soon, so how about this. You give her whatever, whatever this is. And you can keep the pay check and a week in the house, what do you say?"

Wow... tempting, tempting. Best possible deal Danny could get ever. Danny scratched his face thinking about it then looked at Gardevoir. It was looking back at Danny with a frozen face of worry probably thinking, oh my god. This asshole is going to dump me after five minutes.

Danny would feel guilty but still tempted to say yes, what does he have to lose?besides everything but Danny looking at this Gardevoir can't help but feel something was off. "It is very generous, it really is but the circumstance of how I got this Pokèmon has to make me say no." Danny says with probability of great regret later. Danny triad to think fast to bay more time just a little longer, "Look, we both can be resemble. How about an extension?"

Then just like that, almost instantaneously the door slammed shut with Danny outside officially homeless with nothing but an empty stomach and one week of pay. With just a Gardevoir and a bag of clothes quickly shoved in by his side. This can not be happening.

Danny can't possibly feel any lower then this until his brother suddenly drove by.

"Hay Dan" he calls out under the sound of his new sports convertible car engine raving. The car roof down and his cool sun glasses, relaxed in his seat with a Vulpix snuggled on his shoulder. His wife sat in the passenger seat next to him and an Eevee resting on her lap. In the back seats a Houndoom in the left seat, an Arcanine was in the right and Mightyena sat between them in the middle. All his Pokemon were panting with tongues out happy to be in the car.

Gardevoir seemed to move behind Danny to hide, he was surprised to even see his brother, "Scotty? Scotty It's been ten years, where have you been?"

Scotty shrugs, "You know. Here, their and over their. I'm just here scouting out places to build my very own gym." Scotty then pulled out a card from his pocket and throw it to Danny, it said Perfect Dark league gym.

A dark type gym? "Theirs no such thing as a dark type gym Scotty?" Danny asked as Scotty waved his finger implying check the back... Quickly turned the card over but It's just a drawn on Tentacruel giving the middle finger eight times... Really!? Really, Scotty!? Danny grinds his teeth as Scotty smirks.

Scotty used his middle finger to slide his sun glasses down his nose to get a clear look at Gardevoir, "So how are you two catching up?"

"About that." Danny said stepping away from Gardevoir, "You can't just dump this on me man, you got to take it back." The Gardevoir frowned at Danny, he could feel it's disapproval.

Scotty shakes his head, "Sorry man but I don't really use Gardevoir anymore, plus I really need to level up my Bidoof."

A Bidoof, That's all? "Can't you just leave it in a ball or your PC?" Gardevoir seemed to be getting more and more offended as Danny kept making suggestions.

Surprisingly Scotty saw that as a little mean, "Danny I've been through a lot with that one and just dumping it wherever would be cruel."

What the hell Scotty? "Your still dumping this on me!" Scotty nods and smile at Danny's point. "Can you at least help me out? Give me a lift please?"

Scotty looked around his car, "arghh, sorry mate but theirs just no room in the car."

He could do what most trainers do, "You could you know, put some Pokèmon in some Pokèmon balls or whatever?" Danny asked.

Scotty was apologetic, "Sorry but they need to see the world, I got to take care of family you know? isn't that right Milo, Mila, Molly, Moxie and Murderface?" All Scotty's Pokèmon bark their Pokèmon names cheerfully. Scotty's car engine raves a little getting ready to leave, "Got to go bro, I'll see ya later. Until then I've got to level up Murderface." He leans in and pets Murderface, "the possibility for you are great isn't that right dear Murderface?" He says like playing with a baby and Murderface happily cries out, "Eevee!"

Scotty speeds away with a load raw of his car engine, Scotty's wife could be heard yelling back, "it was finally nice to meet you Timmy!"

Rock say hello to bottom, oh we've met. Danny hearing the engine in the distance now knew witch in the family had the better deal. Not that because his brother was successful meant that Danny would be too, it just didn't help to see this. However he could trace the build up to this one bad day to the very day his brother left home. Something really traumatised Danny that day and he spent the past ten years moving on.

How, how can I think that this day can rub it in my face anymore? Just as he picked up his bag to leave, his landlords voice could be heard through an open kitchen window, "Aw sweet, beer." Yes, rub it in universe.

Ok, so begins a new start for me. Step one buy a ticket to board a boat home then find work. "Come Gardevoir let us begin this unexpected but hopefully short journey to Hoenn." He says unenthusiastically, the only place he could go now is just one.

Home, back to Hoenn.

And so, on foot this new trainer and his new Gardevoir companion begin their adventure home or will he find a new calling along the way? Before mornings end the two make it to the edge of town facing the wilderness. What new, brave and exciting adventures await-"HAY!"

A a strong feminine voice was yelling at Danny. It was an officer, what did she want? She showed her badge of authority, "Pokèmon thrives have been active lately, I need to see your pokèdex." She demands.

Pokèdex? Great, just great. I don't have a pokèdex because I'm not a trainer, I only just got this Pokemon two hours ago. "Look officer, I know what this looks like but this Pokemon is with me." Danny explains then points at Gardevoir. But Gardevoir crossed her arms, closed her eyes and turned away with a strong attitude.

The officer took notice of Gardevoir reaction, "You two don't seem very close, how long have you been together?"

Danny could sense what is coming, "Officer, I know how this looks but I can explain." Twenty minutes later, "I said I did not consent to searches! ...Or Jail!" Danny, yelled, his misery has reached unbelievable levels in a short time made worse with the sound of thick iron doors closing in the jail cell. Just one up side please just one, "Wall at least I'll be served a free meal." Danny will be locked up for at least twenty four hours until the police contact his brother. What a terrible start to his adventure, hasn't even left the first town yet.

Well, see ya next time.

 **Chapter 1 END**

* * *

Scotty's Pokémon

Mightyena, named Milo

Houndoom, named Mila

Arcanine, named Molly

Vulpix, named Moxxi

Eevee, named Murderface

Bidoof, named Peter

* * *

Do you know what really sucks? The day I made this was the day I was told my work at the factory was cut short by a month, I lost my job just like Danny. Great… Also, I just need to say I haven't played the games since Ruby I think and I don't watch the cartoons. My 3DS is from America so I'm going to start playing x & y then Ultra Sun and Moon later when I visit America and buy them. by the way I made a few movie/TV and comic references from other things I enjoyed lately, I wonder if people will be able to spot them.

Anyway, I hope you liked this, this was just a mess around really but I'll continue it later. Please leave a review and follow.

You might have read that thing at the top of the chapter about this paragraph. This chapter is only really to break myself into the Pokèmon fanfiction community, which seems to be huge. What I really want is to write something much, much bigger then this and I've got a working idea, but I could use some help with details. I've got questions, I'm seeking jokes, memes, facts and theories to work with. PM me if your qualified.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Gardevoir Companion Computer**

I wasn't planning for it to take so long but I hope you enjoy. I haven't uploaded anything in a long time actually so I did this chapter. I've been to busy trying to fix the RWBY Hero's Rebellion series, chapter 12 is done but I don't want to upload it until the other 11 are fixed. anyway sorry, this was never supposed to so long.

 **Chapter 2 – Stay out of the grass**

The iron cell doors opened as Danny takes a deep reassuring breath. He was escorted to the main station desk at the front, the officer that arrested him was filling the paperwork. She stands and waits for his belongings to be returned and the officer hands them over saying, "We have contacted your brother, seemed that he wasn't surprised you got arrested but he did confirm that you are the Gardevoir's legal guardian/trainer now." Of course, Danny's brother knew this would happen, his mean jabs just keep coming.

Danny took another breath; I just want to go home at this point he was thinking but it's gone. Gardevoir then approached, "thanks for having my back yesterday!" Danny furious at this Pokémon. But Gardevoir just gave a scornful humph as it turns its head.

The officer looked at them and was concerned about these two traveling together, "Now, now you two. It's dangerous to go out their alone. If you plan to survive you've got to work together." She felt that must of wasted her time, they don't seem to be worried about the travel at all. Before they left the officer remembered she had a couple items for Danny, "By the way, the local professor come here by the request of your brother to give you these." She slides down the desk six Poké balls and a Pokédex. "Your license so this doesn't have to happen again."

Danny was too tired to argue, he wasn't planning to go on a Pokémon adventure he just wants to get home and work. He takes them and gave a quick thank you than turned his back to walk out. Finally, outside, he takes in yet another breath of air for the fresh relief of release. Yesterday's problems are yesterday's problems, but still he had to carry one thing with him. Danny looked at Gardevoir and made his mind clear, "Look, we are stuck together so if you're going to eat food, I buy then I want less of the attitude you had today and yesterday, understand?"

 **"Whatever human."**

That voice! That voice again from yesterday! Danny figured, he turned and accused Gardevoir, "That's you? Just like yesterday, how are you doing that in my head?" Danny stepping away.

Gardevoir shrugged her arms, **"I'm a psychic type, it takes practice, but I've got the hang of it."**

Danny freaking out was also impressed, "first off, that's cool. Secondly, that's very weird hearing it actually inside my skull!"

Gardevoir smirked and said, **"You know what's weirder? That people are watching you argue with a Pokémon, teehee."**

Then Danny looked around and noticed officers cringing at this odd boy. Danny want all red faced and grabbed Gardevoir by the wrist then walks to where he left off from yesterday. "I can't believe you can talk, it kind of crushes my reality."

She snapped her hand away, **"Get off me and count yourself lucky human, I never spoke to your brother not once."** She says while Danny trying to adjust with the voice in his head.

Me lucky, really? "The day you arrived I lost my job, my home and I got arrested because of you."

Gardevoir spat to the ground and glared, **"Hay, don't blame your bad luck on me. I just got here and I'm more so disappointed then you right now."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny questioned while people across the street watched a boy that looked like he was talking to himself.

Gardevoir did not care to explain, **"Can we just get this adventure over with, talking to you is giving me a headache."**

You a headache? "You're the one speaking in my head." Danny felt like his headache was starting to split his skull open. Is this what I must live with until I get home? Then it crossed his mind, home... how far and how long will it take? How much would have things changed?

 **"What is your plan to get home?"** Gardevoir inquired.

"STOP THAT!" Danny yelled, "I can't think when your interrupting my thought." It's getting hard to think at all.

Gardevoir can read Danny's mind and couldn't resist to poke fun, **"Don't worry, doing things for the first time is often hard."**

Danny while angry lunges to her and began to chase Gardevoir to straggle her neck as she grinned floating away just out of reach, while still mocking him.

The two hadn't noticed it yet but this was their first moment for a trainer and Pokèmon to connect to one another. for a strong friendship.

Ok back where we started, at the front entrance of the town. As he takes his first step on his journey Danny stopped as he heard a single word pop in his head.

 **"Grass..."**

"Pardon?" Danny says to Gardevoir.

She then pointed to a field and said again **"Grass. Don't go into the grass."**

Grass, "What are you talking about?" Danny wondered asking Gardevoir.

 **"Look there are literally monsters everywhere and you want to step into their territory?"** Gardevoir argued.

You can't avoid it. "We can't go around. Actually, know I think about it..." Danny had a good look around and what has happened to the roads? This is the front entrance of an industrial estate; how do vehicles get in and out? How do they keep the cities alive?

With little sense of why the roads are in such shambles Danny took a step forward. The grass was ankle high, "Well I'm done wasting time, come on let's move in the scary grass. Danny says without a care.

 **"I'm warning you!"** Gardevoir says to Danny.

Danny then jokingly said "Or what? My socks around my ankles will get wet?" (No really that really is the worst.) Then Danny felt that he stepped on something soft that jolted away under his foot. This surprised Danny as he jumped back and saw a Lucario! He had just stepped on its tail and it looked mad, very mad.

Gardevoir was surprised, **"Wow, a Lucario was honestly the last thing I was expecting really."**

Danny could see Lucario was getting ready to attack. "Gardevoir What do we do?!" Danny asked and panicked.

Gardevoir yelled, **"First scan the Pokèmon with your Pokédex!"**

Ok, Danny pulled out his Pokédex and began, the device spoke. "Lucario, It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understan-!"

"Ahhhh!" Suddenly Danny felt a swift kick to his chest, he gasped loudly while it was super effective. Flat on his back with the sky spinning while struggling to breath he asked? "W-What happened?"

Gardevoir answered, **"it's a Wild angry Pokèmon. You expect it to wait as you scan it?"**

Danny rubbed his hand on his chest and sat himself up, "Well now I'm mad... Gardevoir! We skip part one, I assume part two is. A little more violent?"

Gardevoir got serious, **"That's right, now we battle."**

Danny raised himself to his feet, "Right how hard could it be?"

Gardevoir then yelled out, **"Danny, I choose you!"**

"WHAT!" Danny responded and turned to see Gardevoir backing away grinning. He then turned back to see a barrage of fists come his way. "Aw Aw Arrr Aw" Great pain and agony followed.

Gardevoir enjoyed the show, **"This adventure might be more fun than I thought. Hay Danny! It's important to study Pokèmon so hold still... This is for science."**

After a short few seconds the pain started to fade and things started to... feel, floaty.

Gardevoir's smile began to fade as well when she realised that Danny was getting really hurt. **"Hay enough! Your killing him!"**

The Lucario stopped and looked at Gardevoir with his furious eyes. Gardevoir shuddered with fear then held still as she noticed that Lucario had twin scars down one side of his right eye.

Gardevoir didn't believe it but the scars identified him for her, she knew who he is. **"Hay, I know you..."** Gardevoir pointed and spoke to Lucario with her psychic telepathy. **"You, you're in the hall of fame for defeating the Elite Four."**

Lucario's eyes widened as he let Danny go and he stood up right over him like a conquering hero. "You know of me." Lucario says back, "But who you see now is only a shadow of that Pokèmon."

A bit dramatic Gardevoir thought but she knew that the same Lucario must be old, very old. **"What are the chances of running into you?"** She wondered, **"And where's your master, why are you out here?"**

Lucario crossed his arms, "My master released me but entrusted me with an important task to keep the balance of power." Lucario fidgeted with a necklace he had around his neck. Remarkable it was a mega evolution stone. The Kay to his large string of victories, win enough battles and add that to him your pretty much unbeatable.

The two Pokèmon sat down next to each other with an unconscious Danny behind them. Gardevoir now relaxed asked Lucario, **"So since your now free what are your plans?"**

Lucario held the stone up to look into and remembered his past glory, "I've been free for years but seek purpose, guarding the stone is one but it leaves me with nothing to do every day. None have come to challenge me for it."

Gardevoir could smell opportunity as she smiled, a Pokémon in the hall of fame with a mega evolution stone! If Gardevoir could convince him to join they would be invincible. Danny would owe her big time... If he wakes up that is, then Gardevoir glanced back at Danny... **"Oh Dear I think he's stopped breathing!?"** shocked Gardevoir yelled and pointing at Danny's swollen face, **"Quick grab his legs and help me get him to the hospital!"** She ordered Lucario.

 **The Next Day**

Danny woke up numb in the hospital bed and couldn't feel a thing. He groans and looked around the room, he could see Gardevoir sitting beside him. As Danny was partly delusional, he asked, "Nurse, how much progress did I make to get home?"

Gardevoir cringed to tell poor Danny, **"Actually we made it ten feet away from the front entrance of town... But the hospital is at the far opposite side of town so. We increased the distance Danny."**

 **Chapter 2 END**

I think that's everything and I hope it all came out all right. Also My Gardevoir will now take questions in a fun Q&A if you wish to ask something please keep it one pair chapter.

Please check out my RWBY Hero's Rebellion series.

And remember to Follow and add to your favourites. Please leave a review and PM ideas, mistakes and stuff you like or don't like. Have a nice day:)


End file.
